Nations and Regions
Nations Sanctus (Yellow) Sanctus is a nation of various races established by conquests that began with the Dragonborn long ago. It is the largest nation of Orbis with Bordeaux a close second. While the nation used to be predominantly Dragonborn ruled, over the centuries its leadership has changed from martial law under the Dragonborn military to a theocratic republic with no single race of people having more say than the other. While being theocratic, the Starlight Conclave and Temple of Elysium are the main forms of leadership, alongside the Righteous Brand, the Dragonborn military. Illustria, their capital city, is the self-proclaimed holy city of the world for the two dominant religions. While everything seems like rays of light and good, the nation was built on blood and war which created bad relations with the surrounding civilizations and also the conquered that are apart of the republic now. Birmingham (Red) Known as the nation of industrialization. Birmingham is a prime example and display of Halfing culture. Efficiency for maximum gain. Workers are exploited for minimum wage and maximum work hours in factories and other enterprises. The rich have made their fortunes from this age of industry. While the poor, which the majority of its people, live in slums and complexes with poor conditions mainly run by gangs and criminal individuals. The only goal for Birmingham is profit. And it shows in their leadership as the Master Foremen and Chief Officers Association (MFCOA) are the only true form of government that the nation possesses. Bordeaux (Blue) A springtime landscape famed for its ideals of Chivalry and Virtue. Knights atop noble steeds roam the country in search of monsters to slay. Scholars and wizards hide in tall towers, grand castles and keeps stand atop hills with simple peasants herding cattle and laying crops. Primarily a feudal hierarchy monarchal system, with the current Grand Duchess sitting on her throne, with her dukes and counts beneath her. The Lady of Virtue of the Silver Lake is the patron of the realm. Teaching them the Five Virtues and Laws of Chivalry. She is their shining example of what it means to be good and pure. They treat her as a religious demigod that has lived centuries. Not to the liking of Sanctus, as this is blasphemy to their beliefs. Claudia (Orange) While Birmingham is known for its mechanical industry, Claudia mixes the best of technology and arcane magic to create a society built on magitech. The Gnomish playground, a vibrant and beautiful island nation with a few spots of civilization. Clockwork automatons walk the streets beside their masters, tall multi-story buildings watch over the people and the sound of shifting gears and music can be heard and seen in all corners of Claudia's cities. Cloud City acts as the capital of this confederate nation, floating above on various motes holding up the city. Korinthia (Teal) Korinthia prides itself on being a cornerstone of ancient culture in the world of Orbis. Its the only true democracy in the world. Its people live well of the many islands that make up the beautiful nation. Unlike most of Orbis, the dark does not spell doom and gloom for the children of the sea. Monsters are somewhat absent when the sun goes down. This has created a rather safe nation to travel across if you consider yourself a sailor of course. Korninthia hosts one of the most powerful and largest navies to ever sail the seas of Orbis. Khazanov (Black) The cold north is a harsh landscape that breeds tough creatures. The Khazan are the only known civilization to survive the landscape, as the snow and cold in Nix Terra is not regular cold. It’s the only known remnants of the Black Frost, meaning magic is very limited in those burdened lands. However, beneath the snow and earth lie the world’s largest deposits of Ether Weave Crystals, the magical source for Airships. And so Khazanov has built its society around obtaining and utilizing these crystals. A socialist republic governed by the Kaiser has built an airship empire, where the cities are kept warm by the Ether Weave Crystals and travel is done by airship. Beyond the settlements is a death wish. Few have survived its tundra, and those that have are forever changed. Nehekhara (Brown) Nehekhara is known across the world as a slave nation first and foremost. Many people from all across Orbis are abducted and sold to the slave masters of Nehekhara for easy money. For every free person in Nehekhara there are 3 slaves. The arenas are Nehekhara’s biggest attraction and ‘money maker’ for the slave masters. The Pharaoh that rules all is said to be descendent of infernal heritage and it would explain its society. But these are but rumours and tales, but many believe them to be true. While Khazanov might be the sole survivor of tundra, Nehekhara is the sole surviving city of the desert. Sengoku (Pink) Sengoku is a land of unspoiled beauty and natural magic, where its people see themselves and the land as one and the same. Sengoku sits with many places of power scattered throughout its realm. Monk monasteries and spiritual orders live high in the mountains or deep in the jungles, with the common folk living in mostly scattered villages and towns, with only two large cities on either side of the continent. Sengoku has a terrible history with monsters and still does somewhat. Because their nation is the least built up from all the others, monsters have an easier time terrorizing its people. Regions Blackwitch Timberland The Blackwitch Timberland is not a wood one wishes to traverse through. Dark, dense and often assailed by light snow, cold winds or dense fog with overgrown pathways. It is home to many equally grim inhabitants such as spectral remains to wandering blights. The only safe haven in the timberland lies in Blackbriar, a small town right in the middle of the forsaken land. Grey Fields The Grey Fields gets its name by the unique grass that grows there. During autumn and winter, the grass’s colour changes from its vibrant greens and colds to dark and dreary greys, but no less nutritious for the animals to feast upon. Many creatures have these plains as their hunting grounds such as rocs, gnolls, griffons and roaming herds of Goliaths. Iron Mountains To the far north of Magnus Terra lies the Iron Mountains. The Dwarves of Orbis call this place their home, and guard it vigilantly. After the conquests of the Lich King, many of the dwarven strongholds and clans fell to the scourge of orcs and goblins. Now only three remain, with the rest infested with green-skins or hideous beasts. Black Bog Black Bog is a dense swampland region in the centre of Serv Terra, between the Jakku Dah’ar desert and the orcish ashland of Morgoth. Home to the reptile-like race known as the Saxhleel, they thrive in the foreboding swamps, teeming with poisonous plants and violent predators. Black Bog has resisted all attempts at colonization of civilization from the western nations, due to its tribal natives and stubborn marshes. Morgoth The once beautiful and lush realm of the elves, now a dark land of ashes and evil. Goblins, orcs, ogres and all sorts of nasty and vile creatures roam its lands in warbands, competing via bloodshed for leadership. Many of the old elven cities repurposed into fortresses of war and settlements of foulness. It’s not uncommon for roaming bands of green-skins to wander into the marshes of Black Bog and cause mayhem and raid the Saxhleel villages. East Jakku The dense and humid jungles to the east of the Jakku Dah’ar deserts are no less dangerous and punishing than the golden sands of Jakku. These jungles are said to be ancient and protected by the Yuan-Ti savages as they perform their diabolical rites and rituals. Tangka Tangka is a tropical northern region of the Jakku Dah’ar deserts. Home to the Dagi’Raht. Its southern region resembling a savannah grassland with patches of empty sandy wastes, populated by tribes of Dagi’Raht. To the north, lush jungles were a civilized society of the Dagi’Raht call their domain. ' ' Atlantis The underwater metropolis known as Atlantis is something of mythical stature. Few have seen it for themselves, and all that have say it’s a true place of peace and beauty. The merfolk call this their realm and guard its traditions and safety with the ocean on their side. Paradox Home to Orbis’s greatest magical school, the Lux-Umbra School of the Arcane Arts. This city lies in the middle of the ocean a few miles away from the Shadowlight Spire. Its economy and society are built around Lux-Umbra, with many esteemed magic users and students, scholars and the like living in its districts. And it’s a diplomatic forum for the world, where debates and conflicts are held in the court. Its streets are wide and often intersect with waterways coming in from the sea. Large wizard towers loom over the city, watching and keeping a vigil eye over it. The League of Mages holds government over this city-state. At the very centre of the world, Paradox gets an influx of almost every culture known to Orbis, as potential students are always brought in by the League and those who seek higher education and knowledge. Navis Navis, the City of Thieves, is a haven for smugglers, marauders and pirates. Where fortunes are made and ambitions shattered all in the same day. The Black calls this their base of operations and it is governed by Captain Black. For those fleeing justice or thrown out by their society, it is a city of new beginnings and cares not about your past or race. It is a port town on the beaches of Black Water Isle that is well defended with three forts armed with cannons guarding its flanks and many catapults and ballista stationed in towers watching its bay. Many naval fleets from Korinthia, Birmingham and Bordeaux have attempted to capture this island but have been pushed out many times.